


What really happened at the end of Belgravia

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: I was ranting on Tumblr about the ending of ASIB and Tygemama started egging me on to write a fic about what really happened at the end of Scandal.





	What really happened at the end of Belgravia

It was bound to happen wasn’t it? Irene thought to herself. Sooner or later your luck runs out and you find yourself kneeling down in some godforsaken warehouse, staring death in the eye. 

At least her captors let her have one last text, the chance to say goodbye to the one person she felt some connection to on this planet. The one person who got to see the true her.

 _Goodbye Sherlock Hooves._ Her fingers flew over the mobile’s keypad and then she hit send.

Her captors ripped the cell phone out of her hands and she bowed her head, preparing for what was to come. 

For a moment, she thought that her executioner had a hint of the icy blue eyes that Sherlock had, but before she could process it, a blindingly bright rainbow filled the room. 

The next thing she knew, she was on the back of a blue pegasus with rainbow colored hair. 

“Jeez man,” the pegasus muttered, glancing back at her with a concerned frown. “You sure know how to get yourself into trouble.”

Irene looked backwards, the warehouse long behind them. The pegasus climbed up higher and higher into the atmosphere, but that didn’t scare her. What frightened her was the next line from the pegasus.

“Princess Celestia wants to see you Imare Adler. You shouldn’t have been messing with Sherlock Hooves. You know she digs the colt, even if he’s a jerk.”


End file.
